icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1895 AHAC season
The 1895 Amateur Hockey Association of Canada season lasted from January 3 until March 8. Each team played 8 games, and Montreal Victorias were first with a 6–2–0 record. After a required Stanley Cup challenge played between the 1894 winners, Montreal HC and Queen's, champion of the Ontario Hockey Association, the Victorias inherited the Stanley Cup as league champions. Executive * W. Jack, Victorias (President) * A. Laurie, Quebec (1st. Vice-Pres.) * Weldy Young, Ottawa (2nd. Vice-Pres.) * J. A. Findlay, Montreal (Sec.-Treasurer) Regular season Highlights The Crystals suffered three straight defeats to open the season. After this, they decided independently to merge with the Montreal Shamrocks. On February 2, this new team defeated Quebec 2–1. The game was protested by Quebec and the result was cancelled and not replayed. Another game involving Quebec was noteworthy, on February 23 against Ottawa, won by Ottawa 3–2. The game, played at Quebec, was very rough and the crowd became hostile towards the visitors. At the end of the match, the crowd pursued referee Hamilton and Umpire Findlay as they left the arena, and dragged them back to force them to declare the game a draw. Police were called to break up the demonstration. Subsequent to the match, the AHAC decided to suspend the Quebec hockey club for the rest of the season. Final Standing Results † Game void following protest by Quebec over Crystals use of ineligible players. †† Quebec team suspended after attack on officials after game of February 23. Goalkeeper Averages Leading scorers ; Source : Coleman(1966) pp. 22–24. Stanley Cup challenges Montreal vs. Queen's On March 8, 1895, the Montreal Victorias won the 1895 AHAC title, finishing the season with a 6–2 record. Under the Stanley Cup rules, the team would also be awarded the Stanley Cup as league champions. However, the trustees ruled that a challenge between the previous year's champion Montreal HC and the squad from Queen's University, which was then part of the OHA, would have to be played first to determine if the Cup remained with the AHAC. Thus, it was decided that if the Montreal HC won the challenge match, the Victorias would become the Stanley Cup champions. The Montreal HC would eventually win the game, 5–1, and their crosstown rivals were crowned the champions. Billy Barlow, the star player of Montreal was not able to play and Clarence McKerrow took his place. McKerrow had not played any games for Montreal, and could be considered a ringer, but there was no protest from Queen's. The Queen's team, although described as looking fast in their tiger jerseys, were no match for Montreal and the game proved uninteresting.Colman (1966), pg.24. Queen's U at Montreal Referee -- F. C. Chittick Umpires -- Fred McRobie and Alex Robertson ;Source : Coleman(1966) pp. 24-25 Montreal H.C. Stanley Cup 1895 challenge champions Herb Collins (goal), Charles Archibald (forward), Billy Barlow (forward), Frank Bickerdike (point), Allan Cameron (coverpoint), Norman Dawes (forward), Archie Hodgson (forward), George James (coverpoint), Clarence McKerrow (forward), Aubrey Mussen (forward), Clarence Mussen (point), Haviland Routh (forward) ;Non-players : James Stewart (President), Harry Shaw (Manager/Secretary-Treasurer) Montreal Victorias 1895 Stanley Cup champions A. McDougall did not play 1 game in goal for Montreal Victorias in 1895. Hartland McDougall played 2 games. Game Ads 95AHACQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quebec City See also *List of pre-NHL seasons *List of Stanley Cup champions Category:1895 in hockey Category:Stanley Cup Category:Amateur Hockey Association of Canada seasons